Naked Proposal
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: SLASH FIC about my favorite couple; RAINBOWBEAST. I would rather Rate this as Double M for More Mature Content


Disclaimer: I do not OWN, but I wish I do.

Title: Naked Proposal

Pairing: One of my all-time favorite SLASH couple, the RAINBOWBEAST

xxxx

Christopher Keith Irvine a.k.a. Chris Jericho, the best in what he do, wearily approached his hotel room while dragging his gym bag. "_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, while your far away and dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender…" _he sang his own rendition to AirSupply's "I don't want to miss a thing" while listening to the band in his iPod as he searched for his hotel keycard. "Hey bro," Matthew Moore Hardy, or simply known as Matt Hardy, the Angelic Diablo, greeted him with a pat on his shoulder. Chris paused his iPod and turned to face his friend, "Hey man, how's it going?" he asked as they shared their frat high five. "I'm fine, I actually can't wait for WrestleMania and face Evan for the nth time. You know that he always brings out the best in me." He answered.

"So, uhm, how's Jeff?" Chris asked as he looked down guiltily. "He's good, he can actually sleep long hours now. You haven't talked to him yet?" Matt asked back, the ayatollah ran a hand on his head and nodded, "To tell you the truth man, I haven't been back at home in NC for a short while. With everything that's happening to me in my career, I have actually neglected your baby bro." he answered truthfully. Matt shook his head, "Man you better make it up with him before he dumps your ass." The Angelic Diablo threatened. Chris nodded, "Yeah, I'm actually looking forward for a short vacation after WM and make it up with him." He confessed, Matt nodded, "That's good to hear, man I better go Adam and I are going to meet up with Lena and Matt at the restobar. Take care man." He said as they once again their secret handshake before walking towards the elevator.

Chris sighed as he watched his friend, the sexy beast then shook his head as he opened his hotelroom and shutting it behind him not noticing that Matt came back and hang something on his doorknob before running towards the elevator which just opened. Chris locked his door then threw his bag at his other luggage's before removing his shirt and shoes, sitting on the couch turning the TV set on not noticing a mischievous pair of emerald eyes. Chris looked for a decent TV channel before settling on watching Bourne Ultimatum.

The owner of the emerald eyes smirked as they slowly and silently approached the wine glasses and popcorn bowl before approaching the superstar. They, then handed the sexy beast a glass of white wine from behind, Chris immediately jumped off of the couch as he saw the wine glass appearing in-front of him. "Wha- wha" he then rubbed his eyes not believing them. The other man couldn't possibly be there. "Hi bro, missed me?" his North Carolina accent thick as he asked the ayatollah. Chris opened his eyes and slowly smiled, "I'm sorry," he began "babe I'm really sorry if I have neglected you. It wasn't my intention to, please believe me." He ended.

The other man nodded, "I actually know that, WrestleMania is just a few days away" he replied understanding at once as he handed Chris one of the wine glasses who immediately took it gratefully. "Come and sit down beside me," the Lion Heart invited him as he sat back down propping his feet on the center table making himself comfortable. The other man nodded as he placed his popcorn bowl down as well as his wine glass before switching the overheard lights off and the hotel lamps on making the room a little dim. "Now that's much better." The emerald eyed man voiced out before sitting beside the sexy beast. Chris then placed an arm over the younger man's shoulder pulling him close, "I miss you" he whispered on his temple before kissing it lovingly.

"Popcorn?" Jeffrey Nero Hardy asked as he offered some to Chris who immediately took it with his mouth. The Rainbow Enigma shook his head as he sipped on his wine glass as he curled his feet under him on the couch opening his bathrobe a little and exposing one of his creamy thighs, Chris caught a glimpse of it at the corner of his eyes and gulped, "Dude, when was the last time we did it?" he asked. Jeff grinned, finally, Chris had asked what he wanted to do, the reason why he flew all the way there. "Oh I don't know," he lied "when was the last time we saw each other before tonight?" he asked back. "A few months ago…" Chris answered as he looked at the Enigma.

Jeff was only wearing a white bathrobe, his hair tied into a messy high bun; Chris close mouthed laughed, "Do you really miss me?" he asked as he turned the TV off. The Charismatic Enigma nodded, "Yeah I do" Jeff answered truthfully. "Prove to me how much Rainbow" he whispered demandingly as he placed his almost empty wine glass on the coffee table closer to him. Jeff smirked as he placed his glass and popcorn bowl beside Chris' which made him lean his body across the older man's. Chris groaned as Jeff had brushed his sensitive hard dick through his denim pants. Jeff sat back down and grinned as he stood-up, "Do you want me to prove how much ayatollah?" he asked. Chris nodded not trusting his voice, the Enigma then straddled him as he began to rub the older man's member into his clothed yet bare ass. "That much" he panted.

"I don't feel anything;" Chris moaned breathlessly "prove to me Jeff" he ordered as his dick was continuously rubbed. Jeff leaned forward as he cupped Chris' face and gave him an openmouthed kiss which the World Heavyweight Champion immediately replied to. Chris pulled Jeff closer as their kiss continued, "Mmhmm, babe" Chris moaned as he felt Jeff's lean fingers unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. "I need you Chris" Jeff revealed. The ayatollah nodded as he rolled over covering the younger man, "You shall have me Jeff, and you shall have me." He answered. Jeff wound his arms around Chris' neck as Chris completely removed his clothes. "Baby," Jeff called.

Chris then offered three of his fingers to Jeff who immediately took it in his mouth, sucking it. Chris then removed his fingers after awhile as he claimed Jeff's lips, he quickly pushed them inside the younger man's tight hole; even though they were already together for a decade, it still amazes him how Jeff remained as tight as a virgin. "Mmhmm more, Chris" Jeff moaned. Chris immediately obeyed what his lover said adding another and another until his whole hand was inside Jeff's puckered hole.

Jeff untied his robe exposing his naked glory to Chris who leaned forward and began nuzzling the Charismatic Warrior's neck laying butterfly kisses on his root tattoo. The younger man the reached down and grabbed Chris' cock and started jacking him in rhythm of the ayatollah's thrust. "Jeffy," Chris breathlessly called as he pulled his hand out and kissed Jeff's lips lovingly, "you ready?" he asked as he stared down at Jeff's passion filled eyes. Jeff nodded as Chris reclaimed his lips.

"Lean on the couch" Chris ordered, Jeff immediately leaned on the couch his ass up in the air, Chris spit on the hole first before thrusting the tip of his cock inside the other man. "Crap babe," he groaned "you're still tight" he added as his cock was being squeezed by Jeff's tightness. "Slam it all Chris, please." Jeff begged as he glanced behind him. Chris nodded as he immediately thrust his entire dick inside Jeff until only his balls were out. "Fuck" Jeff cursed, "so big Chrissy" he moaned as he was filled into the hilt by his lover. The ayatollah then began a slow pace as he held unto Jeff's waist pulling him down as he thrusted in. "Faster babe…" Jeff ordered as he once again looked behind him, "fuck me" he shouted "don't make love to me Chris. FUCK ME!!!" he begged.

After hearing what his partner wants, Chris' control snapped, he began a much harder and faster movement as he grabbed a handful of Jeff's colorful hair and searched for his partner's sweet spot that would surely send them flying into oblivion. Chris panted and moaned together with Jeff as the Rainbow Warrior gripped the backrest as he was fucked by the man he love.

'Shit!' Jeff thought as Chris finally hit his spot. Chris continuously hit it as he heard his lover's familiar mewl stating that he already found the spot. He repeatedly hit it until he felt he was about to cum, Chris grabbed the younger man's dick and started jacking him in rhythm of his thrust. "Chrissy!" Jeff yelled aloud as he finally came into Chris' hand; "Jeffy!" Chris breathed as he finally came inside his partner and rode the rest of his ejaculation until all of his semen were emptied inside Jeff. Chris laid his sweaty tired body on Jeff's back not wanting to come out and lose the closeness he felt. Chris turned Jeff around as he sat down, still inside the Enigma, and claimed his lips, "I love you" he whispered. Jeff smiled as he once again started moving, waking the older man's member up, he pulled away from the kiss and uttered an "I love you too Chris" before riding his partner.

Chris held unto Jeff's waist and halted his actions, "After round two, I'm going to ask you something." He said as they once again fuck at the couch emptying each other once more.

xxxx

After resting and transferring into the bed, Jeff snuggled to Chris as the ayatollah combed his fingers on the rainbow warrior's hair. "What do you want to ask me?" Jeff asked curiously at the same time worriedly, Chris nuzzled Jeff's neck as he reached for the bedside table, "The reason why I wasn't really home this past few months is not because of the upcoming WWE version of SuperBowl." Chris started, "The real reason why I haven't been home, seen you, called you nor asked about you is because of this," he paused as he showed a velvet box with a simple yet extravagant silver band inside. Jeff stared at the ring before turning back into his partner more bewildered, Chris stared at Jeff's emerald eyes and smiled; "I don't know how to ask the MOST important person in my life for the past decade of my life, if he would spend the remaining years of his and my life together as a MARRIED couple." He ended.

Jeff smiled teary-eyed as he cupped Chris' face; "Well there's only one answer to that," he started, "and it's" he paused "Hell 'fucking' Yeah!!" he ended which made the ayatollah roll on top of him and claimed his lips as Chris finally placed the silver band on his partner's ring finger. Time for round THREE. =)

xxxx

Authors Notes: I wrote this way before Wrestle Mania 26. The Matt, MATT HARDY was referring to is Evan Bourne, I love confusing myself! ;p


End file.
